La fleur de saphir
by Lyanora
Summary: Saphir est une jeune fille solitaire habitant dans les bois de la Trouée des Trolls. Le jour où elle rencontre la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le cours de sa vie est aussitôt bouleversé. Elle devra faire face à son passé et affronter sa destinée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, salut c'est Lyanora! Laissez moi vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction sur le Hobbit. Tadaa! Bon, je ne vous cache pas, j'ai beau avoir lu le livre, ça suit plutôt le film. Il y a un OC (une fille!) et l'histoire est principalement de son point de vue. Voila... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)

Prologue:

Les dernièrs lueurs du jour commençaient à décliner. Bientôt, toute la trouée des Trolls serait plongée dans l'obscurité, et alors ça recommencerait, comme chaque soir. Les trois trolls, Tom, Bert et William passeraient la nuit à manger leurs victimes quotidiennes, et à se disputer, puis ils retourneraient dans leur grotte.

Sauf qu'au matin, ils ne rentreraient pas, pas cette fois. Elle se l'était juré. A force de les observer, elle avait appris leurs faiblesses, elle les connaissait à présent mieux que personne, elle savait désormais comment se débarrasser du fléau qui hantait la forêt depuis plus de deux ans.

Ils étaient arrivés une nuit, alors qu'elle se baladait au clair de lune, et ils avaient dévoré la meute. A son retour, elle n'avait trouvé que les carcasses des loups, entassés les unes sur les autres, baignant dans leur sang, des lambeaux de chair encore accrochés aux os brisés et les trolls, installés dans la grotte. Combien de litres de larmes avait elle fait couler depuis? Sans doute jamais assez pour que son coeur guérisse entièrement. Ce n'étaient que des loups, mais ils étaient bien plus pour elle, ils étaient sa famille.

Les trolls s'en étaient ensuite pris au paysan et sa famille qui vivaient non loin. Au début, elle n'avait su quoi faire, encore sous le choc et le coeur meurtri, elle avait eu peur, une angoisse sourde la prenait chaque soir, lui dévorant l'esprit. Mais après de longs mois de torpeur, un sentiment plus fort l'avait envahi: une haine viscérale, une rancoeur infinie et le désir grandissant chaque jour de se venger, de venger les loups, le paysan et toutes les innocentes créatures que ces monstres avaient massacré. Oui, elle désirait plus que tout tuer ces immondes créatures, mais comment aurait-t-elle pu, elle ne leur arrivait pas à la taille!

Alors, elle avait établi un plan, et chaque nuit, elle était allé les espionner. Quelques fois elle allait les voir et leurs lançaient des piques pour les mettre dans une colère folle, puis elle disparaissait très vite pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas. Elle se montrait régulièrement, de plus en plus souvent, tant et si bien qu'ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence et ne se doutaient pas un instant qu'elle comptait les tuer. Parfois ils se mettaient en quête de la capturer, en vain, elle était beaucoup trop rapide.

Mais ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Elle avait choisi cette nuit et pas une autre, car c'était le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa famille adoptive. Ce soir, ils devraient payer. Elle avait l'intention de se faire prendre en chasse. Ils ne se rendraient même pas compte qu'il s'éloignaient de la grotte, et quand arrivera le matin, il serait trop tard. Et elle serait enfin libre!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, salut c'est Lyanora! Je suis contente, parce-que j'ai enfin compris comment ajouter la ligne horizontale à mon texte!^^ Mais bref, tout le monde s'en fiche...T.T Hehem... Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fanfic. Après un prologue qui laisse un peu sur sa faim, voici la suite! ;) Bonne lecture... :D

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Saphir rabaissa son capuchon et se mit à marcher d'un pas léger. La jeune fille se mit à chantonner joyeusement une comptine elfique. C'était enfin l'heure de la vengeance!

Elle regarda un instant son reflet dans l'eau d'une petite rivière. La femme qui lui renvoyait son regard ressemblait à une elfe, mais avait la taille d'une hobbite. Sa peau était bronzée par une vie en pleine nature. Entre ses longues boucles noires et emmêlées, on pouvait remarquer sans peine ses oreilles pointues. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau en peau de loup, d'un pantalon de toile crème, de bottes en cuir brun et portait à sa ceinture une dague elfique longue comme son avant-bras. Dans son dos, elle avait un arc parfaitement adaptée à sa taille et un carquois rempli de flèches. Ses yeux étaient bleus clairs, d'un éclat pur, pareil à deux lacs ou plutôt à deux saphir. Elle sourit. Bientôt, les loups seraient vengés.

Elle reprit sa route. Autour d'elle, le paysage commençait à peu à peu à changer. De grands arbres, autrefois beaux et majestueux, étaient déracinés et encombraient la route, tracée par de nombreux passages. L'herbe était piétinée, des buissons arrachés. La forêt était dévastée. Loin de s'en formaliser, Saphir continua sa marche, imperturbable.

Arrivée au campement des trolls, elle constata deux chose: primo: elle allait devoir changer ses plans et secundo: apparement, ils avaient fait bonne chasse: une bande de nains étaient empilés dans des sacs, les autres rotissait joyeusement au dessus du feu.

Saphir jura intérieurement. Voila qu'on contrariait ses plans, à présent! Une part d'elle s'interrogeait tout de même: qu'est-ce qu'une bande de nain faisaient ici? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que William, le pluss jeune troll s'exclama:

"C'est pas la peine de les cuire, y a qu'a s'asseoir dessus... et en faire de la gelée!

-Faut les faire rissoler, et les faire rotir avec une pincée de sauge!,contredit Bert.

-Ca doit pas être mauvais...

-Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement, on a pas toute la nuit! Le jour va se lever!,gronda Tom.

-Dépêchons nous, j'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre!"acquiessa Bert.

_Il serait peut-être temps de t'en inquiéter... _se dit Saphir. Apparement, les nains avaient du mal à se faire rôtir, peut-être cela lui donnerait-il un avantage... Dans tous les cas elle n'allait pas laisser les trolls dévorer ces pauvres guerriers...

"Attendez!,cria une voix, vous allez faire une énorme bêtise!

-On ne peux pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots, dit un nain.

-Idiots? Alors qu'est-ce-que nous sommes nous!,renchérit un autre.

-Je voulais dire avec l'assaisonnement!"continua la voix, qui s'avérait appartenir à un petit homme, sans doute un hobbit. Il se releva et sautilla jusqu'aux trolls. Saphir le trouva ridicule avec son sac attaché jusqu'au cou, mais il avait au moins le mérite de tenter quelque chose.

"Quoi, avec l'assaisonnement?,dit Tom d'un ton bourru.

-Non mais vous les avez sentis? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir."

La jeune femme pouffa tandis que les nains s'agitaient avec frustration.

"Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, t'as déjà cuisiné du nain?

-Ferme là! Laisse le cambriolomobit parler!,dit Bert.

-Le secret pour cuisiner le nain...

-Oui? Va y!,ordonna Bert, dont toute l'attention était désormais fixée sur son interlocuteur.

-C'est...

-Dis nous le secret!

-Oui, je vais vous le dire! Le secret, c'est... de... les écorcher vif!"

Saphir retint une exclamation. Il devait vraiment les détester! Ou, il tentait maladroitement de gagner du temps. Les nains se débatirent furieusement.

"Ca je m'en souviendrais, je m'en souviendrais!

-Tom, donne moi un couteau effilé...

-Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises, j'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout, et tout!,rétorqua Bert, qui s'occupait de tourner la broche.

-Il a raison! Moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru!,dit William en attrapant le plus gros, bigrement croquant!

-Oh non, pas celui là il est infecté!,tenta de nouveau le hobbit.

-Il est quoi?,demanda Tom.

-Oui il a plein de vers dans les... les boyaux."

Willam jeta sa proie avec dégout. _Efficace. _songea Saphir. Elle choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Elle s'avança nonchalament.

"Ah, ça, c'est un réel problème...,dit-elle en secouant la tête négativement.

-Saphir, c'est vraiment pas le moment!", dit Bert en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les nains la regardèrent bouche bée. Elle les fixa un moment et poursuivit:

"Moi aussi, j'ai quelques problèmes avec des parasites, j'en ai trois gros qui me démangent depuis un petit bout de temps...,fit-elle d'un ton éloquent.

Puis, elle fit un clin d'oeil au hobbit pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était de son côté.

"En fait ils ont tous des vers...,renchérit le petit homme encouragé par cette soudaine apparition, ils sont tous infectés de parasites, c'est une horreur! Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non!"

C'en fut trop pour les nain, ils se mirent tous à rugir:

-Des parasites, IL DIT un des parasites?

-On a pas de parasites! c'est vous qui en avez, on est pas infestés de parasites!",s'époumonna un jeune nain. Saphir avait d'ailleurs très envie de lui donner de violentes claques à de multiples reprises...

Soudain un coup de flan de la part du plus grand d'entre eux les fit se taire subitement. _Enfin un qui à compris... _pensa la jeune femme, qui jubilait. L'aube commençait à poindre! Bon, le hobbit avait fait les trois quarts du boulot, mais l'espoir était palpable!

Elle s'avança vers les nains et se mit à les tater.

"Le petit menteur! Il faut pas être complexé, fait voir!, fit la jeune fille en tapotant le ventre du jeune nain, Alors ça pour des parasites, c'est des parasites, je sais de quoi je parle! Allez, avouez, tant pis, ça peut arriver à tout le monde..."

Elle lui jetta un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Le nain la regarda fixement avant de crier à la cantonnade:

"J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras!

-Et moi des plus gros parasites, j'ai d'énormes parasites!",continuèrent les autres qui furent bientôt soutenus par les nains sur la broche, dont les poils commençaient à roussir.

"Ca grouille de partout!

-J'en ai partout, oui!

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux? On les laisse tous s'en aller?",dit Bert qui décidément ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. C'était toujours à cause de lui que Saphir échouait ses plans, enfin, avant ce soir...

"Et bien...,sous-entendit le hobbit.

-Vous croyez que je vois pas ce que vous mijotez?,puis se tournant vers les autres, Ces deux petites fouines nous prennent tous pour des andouilles!

-Petite fouine?,s'offusqua le hobbit.

-Des andouilles?

-Et pas qu'un peu!,railla Saphir en voyant le soleil levant.

Soudain, une figure qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années apparut dans son champ de vision. Le visage de la jeune fille se fendit d'un large sourire et elle murmura tout bas: "Mithrandir!"

* * *

Voila! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dit à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, salut c'est Lyanora! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je n'avais pas mon ordinateur ces derniers temps. Enfin, je suis en vacances là :3 Héhé! Alors je pense que j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire. Me voila donc avec un nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi court, mais pour le moment ça restera comme ça, désolé, j'ai du mal à écrire de longs chapitres... Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, le mystère plane encore autour de Saphir, mais plus pour longtemps ;)Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

"Que l'aube vous saisisse tous!",cria le magicien gris.

Il était debout sur un énorme rocher qui surplombait la clairière. Il constituait un abri parfait pour les trolls et les protégeait du soleil.

-C'est qui, ça?,demanda Tom.

-Aucune idée...

-Il se mange, lui aussi?",couina William.

A ce moment là, Gandalf donna un grand coup de baton sur son promontoir qui se fendit en deux, laissant passer le soleil, déjà chaud et éclatant. Il fit aussitôt son effet: sous les yeux médusés de Saphir qui n'osait croire en sa chance, les trois trolls, responsable du malheur qui l'affligeait depuis deux ans déjà, se changeaient peu à peu en pierre. Ils se tordaient de douleur et poussaient des grognements féroces, mais il était déjà trop tard... Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que des statues.

Les nains se mirent à pousser des exclamations de joie, et Saphir éclata de rire. Enfin! Enfin son malheur prenait fin, enfin elle était libre! Bon, ça ne s'était passé exactement comme prévu, mais... elle avait réussi! Du moins, _ils_ avaient réussi. Grâce au hobbit, elle pouvait désormais vivre en paix! Elle le regarda et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le hobbit lui rendit son sourire et dit:

"Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet, et vous?

-Saphir! Ravie de faire votre connaissance..."

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les nains, qui étaient au nombre de treize, récupéraient joyeusement leurs armes en bavardant. Saphir remarqua que la plupart d'entre eux roulaient les "r". Elle avait entendu parler de ces peuples des montagnes qui taillaient la pierre mieux que quiconque, elle avait entendu parler de leurs mines regorgeant d'or et de pierres précieuses, mais si elle savait les reconnaitre, jamais elle n'en avait vu. Elle s'amusa donc à les détailler.

Ils étaient tous plus grand qu'elle, avec de la barbe, plus ou moins longue, mais épaisse et broussailleuse. Ils avaient le visage affable, mais seulement trois d'entre eux sortaient du lot. C'était le grand nain, le jeune que Saphir avait eu envie de gifler et un blond qui semblait être son frère. La jeune fille les trouva très beaux pour des nains.

Elle fixa ensuite Gandalf qui semblait ne pas l'avoir encore remarquée. Le magicien tapota un des trolls-statues avec satisfaction avant d'être interpellé par le grand nain aux cheveux bruns striés de gris. Saphir se mit en retrait et attendit. Elle perçut quelques bribes de leur conversation.

"Ces trolls sont forcément venus des landes d'Etten.

-Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au Sud?,demanda le nain.

-Oh, pas depuis un âge. Quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrées... Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour.

-Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages!,conclut le nain.

Saphir ne put s'empêcher de s'interposer, trop de souvenirs tournaient autour de la grotte. Elle se campa devant le nain, qui la dépassait de plus d'une tête et dit:

"Puis-je savoir en quoi cette caverne vous intéresse-t-elle?

-Saphir?,dit Gandalf, très étonné de la voir ici, chère enfant que faites vous donc là?

-Elle est apparue aux alentours de quatre heure et demi, environ,dit le grand nain, Mais c'est, vrai, que faîtes vous ici?

-Et bien vous voici chez moi! J'habite dans ces bois depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Ainsi, c'est plutôt à moi de vous retourner la question: qu'est-ce que font treize nain, un hobbit et un magicien sur ces terre? Mithrandir?"

Le magicien prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son compagnon.

"Thorin, je vous présente Saphir, une jeune fille que j'ai connu au berceau. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'elle vivait ici..., dit-il en la dardant de ses yeux perçants, Saphir, je vous présente Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le chef de notre Compagnie. Nous marchons en direction d'Erebor, le Pic Solitaire."finit-il sous le regard indigné de Thorin. Apparement, le nain ne souhaitait pas que ça se sache, mais Gandalf le savait, Saphir n'était pas colporteuse et ne jugeait pas les autres.

"Ce que vous comptez faire là-bas ne me regarde pas,dit-elle à l'attention de Thorin, Mais je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, il est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre des gens, la seule compagnie que j'avais depuis deux ans, était celle des trolls."

Elle se tourna vers les statues de pierres, dont le visage laid et rablé était figé dans une expression de douleur. Saphir sourit d'un air satisfait avant d'enchaîner:

"Enfin, votre ami, monsieur Sacquet m'a aidé à m'en débarasser. Je comptait justement m'en charger cette nuit, on peut dire que vous m'avez facilité les choses... Ils ont tués tellement de gens, des villages entiers! Et... les loups."

A ces mots sa voix dérailla et elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir de verser des larmes. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées sombres qui envahissaient son coeur. Gandalf avait beaucoup de questions à poser à la jeune femme mais il préférait en parler plus tard, en tête à tête. Il dit alors:

"Ma chère petite, si vos souvenirs sont trop douloureux, nous les respecterons, mais à mon avis, Thorin à très envie d'aller dans la caverne des trolls car il pense qu'il s'y cache un butin. Mais je pense qu'autrefois, cette grotte était celle des loups, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, Mithrandir, mais si vous accompagnez cet homme, je pense qu'il est digne de confiance et que sa cause est noble, et puis, ça me fera du bien de revenir..."

Thorin appela alors les nains et annonça sous les regards perplexes de ses camarades:

"Voici Saphir, une jeune femme habitant la forêt, elle sait où est la caverne des trolls et accepte de nous y conduire. En route!"

Tout le monde se mit en marche. Saphir sentait les regards insistants des nains qui se posaient constament sur elle, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Gandalf la prit à part et dit:

"Pour votre bien il serait préférable de ne pas mentionner vos origines elfiques pour le moment, vous connaissez les nains et ceux-ci sont particulièrement hargneux vis-a-vis des elfes.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas commun, une hobbite qui porte des bottes..."

Enfin la Compagnie arriva à la grotte des trolls. L'entrée était jonché d'objets volés aux dépouilles que les trois ignobles créatures avaient dévorés. Saphir s'en voulait tellement de ne pas les avoir tués plus tôt!

L'endroit infesté de mouches sentait la chair en putréfaction. L'odeur nauséabonde monta au nez de la jeune femme et elle eut soudain envie de rendre ce qu'elle avait dans son estomac. Elle se rappela alors que son dernier repas datait de la veille. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait liée à cette étrange Compagnie...

Quelques nains accompagnés de Gandalf et de Thorin s'aventurèrent dans la caverne en quête du butin des trolls. La jeune fille préféra rester dehors avec les autres. Ils purent alors faire plus ample connaissance.

* * *

Et voila, ce chapitre est terminé, mais on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite! ;))


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! C'est Lyanora, et me voici avec un nouveau (court) chapitre! Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Les deux jeunes frères s'avançèrent en souriant.

"Fili et Kili pour vous servir!"lançèrent-ils en la saluant.

Saphir n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse la révérence, elle rougit violement et bafouilla maladroitement:

"Heu... Bonjour, je m'appelle...

-Saphir, dit le brun, on sait, Thorin nous à déjà présenté. En tout cas vous avez une sacrée répartie!"

Il recut un grand coup de coude de la part de son frère.

"Et bien Saphir c'est très aimable à vous de vous joindre à nous,dit Fili, puis se tournant vers son frère, mais où as-tu appris à te conduire ainsi! Tu parle à une dame je te rappelle!"

Entendant ces mots, Saphir s'exclaffa!

"Ce n'est rien, et puis je sais que je n'ai ni l'air ni les manières d'une dame, vous pouvez me parler comme bon vous semble. Je ne suis pas très à cheval sur les bonnes manières!"

Les autres nains, un peu plus calmes, étaient restés en retrait. Mais quand les deux frères eurent fini d'acaparer l'attention de la jeune fille, les autres vinrent à leur tour. Saphir put alors faire la connaissance de Balin, un des nains les plus âgés dont le frère Dwalin, le colosse avec les tatouages sur le crâne était allé dans la caverne. Les deux nains étaient comme le jour et la nuit, Balin étant très petit avec un très longue barbe blanche. Saphir rencontra également Ori, le plus jeune de la Compagnie et Dori, leur frère, Nori avait également rejoint Thorin dans la grotte. La jeune femme leur trouva l'air plus timide que les autres. Il y avait aussi Bifur (Saphir constata avec horreur qu'une petite hache était plantée dans sa tête) et Bombur, le plus gros nain. Bofur, était lui aussi dans la grotte avec Gloin, le frère de Oin.

_Et bien_, pensa Saphir, _en voila une joyeuse assemblée... Mais je me demande bien ce qu'ils fichent ici... Je devrait peut-être interroger Mithrandir..._

Puis elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Non, ça ne la regardait pas! A présent sa vie était ici, dans la forêt. A cet instant, Thorin et les autres arrivèrent. Gandalf appela:

"Bilbon!"

Le semi-homme se retourna.

"Tenez, elle est a votre taille...

-Je... Je ne peux l'accepter, dit-il en repoussant la courte épée que le magicien venait de lui donner.

-Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des orcs ou des gobelins sont dans les parages.

-Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée!

-Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais si ça arrivait, rappelez vous ceci: le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargner une."

Saphir qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène s'approcha doucement du hobbit. _Cet homme n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ces nains, il est si... différent s_e dit-elle pensivement.

"Ca va aller?,demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je pense, mais...

-Vous avez peur des armes. Ou peur d'avoir à vous en servir, n'est-ce pas? Ne vous inquiétez pas pas, Mithrandir sait ce qu'il fait en vous confiant cette dague. Regardez, elle est presque semblable à la mienne."

Le hobbit sourit tristemment en regardant la dague de Saphir. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre quand Thorin cria:

"Quelque chose approche!

-Restez groupés!,lança Gandalf, dépêchez vous! Prenez vos armes!"

Saphir jeta un regard entendu au semi-homme et sortit sa dague de son fourreau attendant qu'il en fasse de même.

"Restez près de moi!"dit-elle.

Bilbon allait lui lancer quelque chose comme quoi c'était plutôt à lui de la protéger car c'était son devoir envers une femme, mais il préféra s'abstenir.

Soudain, une chose énorme jaillit des buissons en hurlant: "VOLEURS! VOLEURS! ASSASSINS!"

Il se stoppa net en voyant la Compagnie. C'était un homme semblable à Gandalf, mais plus petit, plus nerveux et vêtu de brun. Et la chose énorme que Saphir avait cru appercevoir était en réalité un traineau tirés par des lapins géants. Ebahis, les nains le regardèrent plus attentivement. De la fiente de moineau lui dégoulinait sur la tempe? Saphir fit une moue dégoutée.

"Radagast!,dit Gandalf d'une voix forte, C'est Radagast le Brun !"ajouta-t-il pour rassurer ses troupes.

"Qu'êtes-vous donc venus faire ici ?,dit-il en s'approchant de Radagast.

-Je vous cherchais, Gandalf! Il se passe des choses! Des choses très alarmantes!

-Mais encore?"

Soudain le magicien brun sembla incapable de sortir le moindre son.

"Attendez un instant, je... Ooh, une idée m'est venue, mais elle s'est envolée, je l'avais là sur le bout de la langue!"

Gandalf lui retira alors un phasme de la bouche et il put enfin continuer. Saphir, restée sceptique sur l'état mental de Radagast, arqua un sourcil à la vue de l'insecte qui se tortillait.

N'attendant plus elle dit:

"Bon vous n'avez apparement plus besoin de moi, je vais donc me retirer pour chasser. Mithrandir, à une prochaine fois peut-être!"

Elle salua les nains et s'enfonça parmis les buissons. Elle avait clairement besoin de réfléchir.

_C'est quoi ce type? _se dit-elle tout le long.

Elle ne récolta que du petit gibier, ce jour-ci. Elle était en train de faire griller une perdrix quand elle se remémora les incidents qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la veille. Elle avait d'abord voulu se débarasser des trolls, puis elle les avait rencontrés. Au souvenir des nains du hobbit et du magicien, Saphir sourit. _J'espère de tout coeur qu'ils pourront accomplir leur quête quelle qu'elle soit..._

Soudain un hurlement sourd se fit entendre. Tous les sens en alerte, Saphir se redressa. Qu'est ce que c'était? La Compagnie avait-elle encore un problème? Elle se hissa au sommet d'un grand pin et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

Du haut de son perchoir, elle pouvait voir à des kilomètres alentour, et ce qu'il y avait face à elle était différent en tout point à ce qu'elle avait jamais connu: des orcs! Ils montaient des wargs et étaient armés jusqu'aux dents.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Saphir haïssait plus que les trolls , c'était bien les orcs. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle se balança d'arbres en arbres en direction des nains, il fallait à tout pris qu'elle les prévienne!

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, c'est Lyanora! Bon, pour ce chapitre, je vous livre enfin quelques maigres informations sur le passé de Saphir... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture... n.n

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Saphir n'était pas la seule à avoir entendue le warg. La Compagnie se retourna aussitôt en direction du cri.

"C'était un loup? Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin?,dit Bilbon apeuré.

-Des loups? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup..."répondit Bofur.

Au moment où le warg fonçait sur les nains toutes griffes dehors pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée, Saphir arriva en décochant une flèche. Elle banda son arc en direction de l'horrible bête et tira. La flèche atteint sa cible en plein dans l'épaule du monstre qui s'écroula en grognant. La jeune fille bondit alors à terre en salto, elle dégaina sa dague et lui planta d'un coup sec dans le crâne. La bête mourrut sur le coup. Mais déjà, un autre arrivait. Dwalin se chargea de l'achever en un coup de massue. Saphir se redressa et rangea son arme. Tout le monde regarda alors le warg avec de grands yeux.

Thorin vociféra :

"Des éclaireurs wargs! Ca veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin!

-Une bande d'orcs?!,couina Bilbon en blêmissant.

-Oui, je les ai vu en grimpant à un arbre, vous feriez mieux de fuir avant que les autres arrivent, ce qui risque bientôt d'être le cas!"

Gandalf regarda froidement Thorin et gronda:

"A qui avez vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan?!

-A personne!,répondit-il sur le même ton.

-A qui l'avez-vous dit?!

-A personne je le jure! A nom de Durin qu'y a-t-il?!

-Vous êtes pourchassés!

-Il nous faut quitter cet endroit!,dit Dwalin.

-Impossible! Nous n'avons pas de poneys, ils se sont enfuis!,cria Ori.

-Et bien, on peut dire que vous portez la poisse avec vous..., lança Saphir sarcastique.

-Je vais les lancer à mes trousses...,dit Radagast.

-Ce sont des wargs de Guntabard, ils vous rattraperons !,dit Gandalf.

-Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel, qu'ils essayent donc pour voir!"

Tandis que Radagast s'en allait, Gandalf se tourna vers Saphir et dit :

"Vous connaissez les alentours comme votre poche, jeune fille. Pouvez-vous nous guider vers un endroit sûr?"

Saphir réflêchit. Il y avait bien un endroit, mais elle n'y avait pas mis les pied depuis des années, et pas sur qu'elle soit le bienvenue. En plus les nains les détestaient avait dit Gandalf... Enfin peu importe, elle préférait de loin les affronter plutôt que les orcs.

"Oui... Oui bien sur, il y a bien un endroit, mais il est assez éloigné...

-Conduisez y nous!, ordonna Thorin.

-Bon, si vous insistez... Ca me permettra de rembourser la dette que j'ai envers vous de m'avoir aidé à me débarasser de mes trois gros parasites. Suivez moi!"

Tandis qu'elle conduisait les nains, le hobbit et le magicien hors de la forêt, elle tenta de se remémorer l'endroit exact où se trouvait la "cachette secrète". Elle les mena sur des plateaux rocheux où Radagast tentait de semer les orcs. Les nains, le hobbit, le magicien et la jeune femme se cachèrent derrière un rocher en attendant qu'ils disparaissent. Puis Gandalf dit :

"Venez!"

Tous suivirent en courant. Il les amena vers le centre des plateaux. Saphir haletante demanda au magicien:

"Vous savez! Vous savez, n'est-ce pas, ou je veux vous conduire?

-Et où nous conduisez-vous?"lui demanda Thorin .

-En sécurité..."

Elle ne préférait pas leur dévoiler l'endroit pour le moment.

Au bout de quelque heures de course acharnée, un orc les remarqua et grimpa sur le rocher derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés. Lorsque Kili tua son warg, cela fit assez de bruit pour détourner les orcs de Radagast. Les nains abattirent l'orc sous les yeux horrifiés de Bilbon qui n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi laid. Saphir regarda le monstre froidement et pensa: _Bien fait! _Les autres orcs se jettèrent aussitôt à leur trousse.

"Fuyez! Vite!"hurla Gandalf.

Ils se remirent en course, derrière Saphir, dague en main . Elle courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux et ils ne tardèrent pas à la perdre de vue. Alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par les orcs, Gandalf la vit, près d'un rocher de taille imposante, lui faire de grands signes. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'entrée! Il la suivit.

Pendant ce temps, les nains étaient cernés et se demandaient bien où étaient Gandalf et Saphir. Ils tuèrent les orcs les plus proches.

"Ils nous ont abandonnés!"grogna Thorin, rageur.

Les orcs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, quand Gandalf ressurgit.

"Par ici, pauvres fous!"

Thorin hurla:

"Suivez-moi, allez!"

Tous sautèrent dans le trou que dissimulait la roche exepté Kili qui continuait d'abattre des orcs avec ses flèches.

"Kili! Sauve toi!", appela son oncle.

C'est alors qu'un cor se fit entendre. Il y eut des bruits de flèches et d'épées entrechoquées et un orc roula au pied des nains. Thorin arracha la flèche plantée dans la poitrine du monstre.

"Les elfes!",cracha-t-il en la jettant.

Gandalf et Saphir s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

"Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage!, lança Dwalin, devont nous le suivre?

-Nous le suivons, bien sur!"

Saphir s'engagea alors dans un passage étroit, suivi des nains.

"Je pense que c'est plus sage" dit le magicien.

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure pour déboucher finalement sur la vallée de Fondcombe que la jeune femme trouva toujours aussi belle. Il y régnait un semblant de calme et de prospérité qu'elle avait eu toujours du mal à supporter, elle préférait de loin la vie mouvementée de la forêt aux livres. Mais l'endroit était digne des plus Grands et des plus Sages de ce monde...

"La vallée d'Imladriss. Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom...,dit Gandalf, manifestement heureux d'être là.

-Fondcombe..."répondit le hobbit, qui n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis l'attaque des orcs.

Saphir le regarda attentivement. Elle se demanda soudain comment vivaient les hobbits. Etaient-ils aussi poli et soucieux des bonnes manières? Etaient-ils aussi réticents aux armes et au combat? Leurs pied étaient-ils aussi grands, aussi poilus? Pour sa part, elle n'avait aucune de ces deux caractéristiques, à cause de son ascendance elfique.

"Ici se trouve la dernière Maison Simple à l'Ouest de la mer.,reprit Gandalf.,Nous pouvons remercier cette charmante jeune fille de nous y avoir conduit..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Thorin s'interposa entre lui et Saphir et vociféra :

"Etes-vous contente de vous? Vous nous avez fait prendre refuge chez notre ennemi !"

Saphir faussement stupéfaite, s'excusa:

"Je suis sincèrement désolée! Je ne savais pas que votre haine des elfes était telle que vous préfériez vous faire tuer plutôt que de vous réfugier chez eux. Pour moi, c'était le seul endroit où vous pourriez dormir en sécurité! Mais allez y, je vous en prie, vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour, je suis sure que les orcs seront ravis de vous revoir!"

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir.

"Vous n'avez aucun ennemis ici, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne !,rétorqua Gandalf, La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous.

-Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête? Ils voudrons nous en empêcher!

-Sans aucun doute. Mais même si Saphir ne nous aurait pas guidé, je vous aurait mené jusqu'ici car nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions.

Thorin réfléchit. Gandalf n'avait pas tort, et la Saphir avait simplement voulu les aider.

"Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme, c'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi ."dit Gandalf alors qu'ils descendaient déjà le long de la vallée.

* * *

Et voila... Fini pour aujourd'hui, mais on se retrouve bientôt, promis! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut c'est Lyanora! :) Aujourd'hui je vous réserve quelques souvenirs de l'enfance de Saphir! Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 5:

A la mort de ses parents, Saphir avait habité à Fondcombe pendant une dizaine d'années. Elle avait treize ans lorsque elle était partie, une nuit de printemps. La compagnie des elfes l'ennuyait plus que tout, elle avait besoin de découvrir le monde. A présent qu'elle avait grandi, elle se rendait compte comme sa réaction avait été égoiste. Le seigneur Elrond avait toujours été bon et prévenant avec elle. C'était lui qui lui avait appris ses lettres, l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et tant d'autres choses. Elle savait que si il décidait de la mettre à la porte, elle comprendrait cette déscision.

Saphir sentit un très forte émotion la gagner, alors qu'ils arrivaient auprès de la demeure de celui qui avait agit comme un père envers elle, et qui l'avait aimé comme sa propre fille, Arwen, l'Etoile du Soir, qui était la plus belle elfe que Saphir ait jamais vu.

L'endroit était magnifique, avec des petites rivières, des cascades d'eau pure, des milliers de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres, le palais elfiques aux colonnades délicatement sculptées et il y régnait un sentiment de calme et de prospérité. Cependant, les nains faisaient grise mine au grand damn de Saphir. C'est vrai quoi, elle retournait dans un endroit où elle aurait espéré ne jamais y remettre les pieds, tout ça pour quoi? Une bande de nains grincheux! Elle aurait bien aimé les planter, là, tiens! Mais elle n'était pas lâche et elle allait présenter ses excuse au maître des lieux.

Soudain une voix appela :

"Mithrandir!"

"Ah ... Lindir!"dit Gandalf.

"Tiens, quelle bonne surprise! Saphir... Voila des années que nous ne t'avions pas vu!"

L'interpellée devint rouge pivoine et s'avança pour le salua respectuement selon les coutumes elfiques, ce qui lui valu un regard suspicieux de la part des nains. Gandalf demanda à voir le seigneur Elrond, qui selon les dires de l'elfe n'était pas ici.

"Pas ici? Ou est-il?"demanda le magicien.

Le cor elfique retentit, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. C"est alors que la garde arriva. Elle encercla bientôt les nains, qui poussèrent des hurlements de rage. Puis...

"Gandalf!

-Seigneur Elrond!"

Ils parlèrent en elfique. Saphir qui en connaissait quelques mots apprit que les elfes avaient tués bon nombres d'Orcs. Les deux hommes se rendirent une brève accolade.

"C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici.

-Il se peut que ce soit nous",dit Gandalf.

Thorin s'avança jusqu'à l'elfe avec fierté.

"Bienvenue, Thorin fils de Thrain.

-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître.

-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la Montagne.

-Ah oui? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous!"

Saphir qui était juste à côté de Bilbon chuchota:

"Roi sous la Montagne?"

Le hobbit acquiessa.

"C'est une longue histoire..."lui dit-il sur le même ton.

Soudain Elrond se mit à parler en elfique d'un air menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter?, gronda Gloïn.

-Non, maître Gloïn, il vient de nous inviter..."

Saphir sourit. La méprise des nains était humaine. Les nains se concertèrent puis le rouquin lança:

"Et bien, dans ce cas, allons y!"

Tandis que les nains s'avançaient, Saphir resta en retrait et quand Elrond s'avança à elle, elle leva piteusement la tête pour finallement plonger son regard bleu clair dans celui de son ancien tuteur. La jeune fille avait soudainement envie de se cacher dans un trou. Elrond ouvrit les bras d'un air bienveillant.

"Saphir! Bienvenue chère enfant!"

La réaction de l'elfe l'esomaqua tellement qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Elle bégaya:

"Vous... Vous ne n'en voulez pas? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout vos efforts pour m'élever, m'éduquer! Je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse, et vous ne m'en voulez pas?

"Je t'en ai voulu au début, bien sur, mais je comprend ton choix. Tu as préféré une vie sylvestre et libre au confinement d'un foyer et je ne te souhaite que d'être heureuse. Mais tu sais que je serais toujours là si tu en as besoin, quoi qu'il arrive."lui répondit simplement Elrond en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme s'y jetta, pleine de remords. Et toute sa honte et sa tristesse, le stress des ces derniers jours éclata. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Elrond la réconforta comme un père. Puis, quand elle fut calmée, Saphir demanda des nouvelle d'Arwen . L'Etoile du Soir était absente, ce qui attrista beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé la revoir et qu'elles discutent comme autrefois, lorsqu'elle était sa meilleure amie et confidente...

Un peu plus tard, Saphir demanda l'autorisation de prendre un bain. Une servante elfe lui fit couler de l'eau chaude dans une magnifique baignoire en ivoire aux robinets en or. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas lavée dans une baignoire digne de ce nom, avec de l'eau chaude et du savon? L'elfe lui proposa de l'aider à se laver, mais Saphir refusa. Elle préférait rester seule.

La jeune fille se relaxa et évalua la suite des évênements. Après le départ des nains, elle ne s'attarderait pas. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait maintenant que les trolls étaient vaincus. Elle serait de nouveau seule, mais tant mieux : elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'adapter à la vie en communauté.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, elle vit qu'on lui avait préparé une robe de soie blanche brodée de fils d'or, parfaitement adaptée à sa taille. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas porté d'aussi beaux vêtements! Saphir enfila le délicat tissu ainsi que des ballerines blanc crème et s'installa à la coiffeuse. La servante avait insistée pour s'occuper des cheveux de Saphir. Tandis qu'elle démêlait la longue tignasse bouclée, Saphir réprima une grimace de douleur. Depuis toute petite, elle détestait qu'on touche à ses cheveux, préférant les laisser libres au vent.

Puis vint l'heure du diner. Saphir, telle une elfe miniature s'avança sous le regard ébahi des nains et de Bilbon pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elrond. Apparement, avant qu'elle n'arrive, ils riaient d'une bonne blague visant le pauvre Kili, la face déconfite.

Elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Non, elle n'avait plus l'air de la petite sauvageonne qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques heures plutôt, mais bel et bien d'une elfe! La servante avait coiffé ses cheveux à la manière elfique, avec deux mèches partant des tempes et nouées en tresses qui se rejoignaient à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui dégageait bien ses oreilles pointues.

_Heureusement, _pensa la jeune femme, _la robe est assez longue pour cachez mes pieds!_

Le plus dur était sans doute le regard acéré de Thorin, juste en face d'elle, qui la dévisageait...

Le diner se passa sous les mélodies elfiques qui avaient bercées l'enfance de Saphir. Un coup d'oeil en direction de la table des nains lui fit comprendre qu'ils vivaient un vrai calvaire. Ori rechignait sa salade, Dwalin était en quête de nourriture plus riche en protéines, Oin, que la musique exaspérait, enconcait une serviette dans son appareil auditif... La jeune fille pouffa et regarda son assiette. Des légumes. Elle se rappela alors, à 4 ans, comme elle détestait les légumes verts. Dès qu'Elrond avait le dos tourné, elle en profitait pour lancer conciencieusement ses petits pois sur la nourrice! Celle-ci se mettait à la gronder, alors elle regardait son tuteur avec de grands yeux bleus plein d'innocence, et cela marchait à tout les coups! Saphir sourit, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver la pauvre nauricce, actuellement...

Gandalf sortit alors les épées trouvées dans la caverne des trolls.

"Celle-ci, c'est Orkrist, le fendoir à gobelin,dit Elrond à l'attention de Thorin, une arme renommée, forgée par les Hauts Elfes de l'Ouest, mon clan. Puisse-t-elle bien vous servir. Et celle-ci c'est Glamdring, le marteau à ennemis, l'épée du roi de Gondolin! Ces épées furent forgées pour les guerres des gobelins... Comment les avez vous eues?

-Nous les avons trouvés dans un butin de troll sur la grande route de l'Est, peu avant d'être pris en charge par des Orcs.

-C'est ainsi que vous avez rencontrés Saphir...,dit Elrond en regardant le jeune femme, Et que faisiez vous sur la grande route de l'Est?"

Saphir sentit le malaise s'emparer de Thorin. Elle se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé pour que le nain ait aussi peu confiance en les elfes.

"Excusez-moi", dit le nain en quittant la table sous le regard soucieux de Saphir.

"Treizes nains et un semi-homme... Etranges compagnons de voyage, Gandalf.

-Ce sont les descendants de la maison de Durin. Des gens dignes, respectables, et étonnamment cultivés. Ils ont un amour profond des arts...

-Permettez-moi sincèrement d'en douter",marmonna Saphir de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende.

Justement, Bofur se leva, jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'ambiance, et monta sur la table. Il se mit à chanter à tue-tête la chanson de l'homme-lune. Bientôt tous les nains se mirent à l'imiter et à jeter de la nourriture partout à travers la pièce. La jeune fille n'osa pas regarder la tête d'Elrond à ce moment là et s'empêchait bien fort de rire aux éclats. Un morceau de navet lancé par Kili passa non loin de Lindir, l'air effaré, pour atterrir sur une statue. N'y tenant plus la jeune fille quitta précipitament la table pour s'enfuir dans le couloir, se la tête cachée entre les mains. Là elle rit à en perdre haleine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit comme ça! Elle essuya des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues en souriant de toutes ses dents. Qu'avait dit Gandalf, déjà? "Des gens dignes et respectables"...

Soudain la fatigue la prit. Avec la nuit blanche de la veille et la course poursuite, elle se sentait engourdie et lasse. Elrond la fit mener à sa chambre. Saphir constata que rien n'avait changé, son lit elfique aux draps fins trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Autour, il y avait un petit bureau, une coiffeuse, une armoire et un coffre à jouets.

Elle se coucha directement, elle aurait tout le temps de ressasser ses souvenirs demain...

* * *

J'epsère que ça vous aura plu, et je poste bientôt un nouveau chapitre!^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! C'est Lyanora et aujourd'hui je vous réserve un chapitre un peu spécial, car il ne suis pas le film ;). Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Saphir s'éveilla tôt, ce matin-là. Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le nez et la fit éternuer. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était toujours dans son ancienne demeure, les trolls statufiés, une bande de nains tapageurs non loin d'ici. Elle se prélassa dans ses draps bleus, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un endroit aussi confortable et douillet depuis des lustres. Puis son regard croisa son coffre à jouet et elle se sentit de nouveau comme une enfant. Elle sauta du lit, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe qu'elle n'avait pas retirée depuis la veille.

Elle se précipita vers le coffre et l'ouvrit. Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit sa petite dinette, sa jolie poupée aux boucles blondes, ses vêtements et accessoires, Il y avait même une petite poussette, son petit chien de bois qu'elle tirait dans tout Fondcombe par une ficelle et qu'elle avait nommé Elrohir, comme le frère d'Arwen, car c'était lui qui lui avait offert. Parmis tout un tat d'autres jeux d'enfants, elle retrouva son ours en peluche. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents, morts quand elle avait deux ans.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer dans l'oeil. Une larme. Elle l'essuya rageuse. _Tu te ramollis ma vieille! _Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux de toute façon.

Elle alla fouiner dans son armoir et retrouva toutes ses robes de petite fille, même sa tenue d'équitation, sa tenue d'archer et sa tenue de combat. C'était Arwen qui lui avait appris à se battre et à tirer à l'arc. Elle était sa seule et unique amie.

Saphir quitta la pièce et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se lava rapidement et enfila une tunique rouge avec un pantalon marron. Elle mit également ses bottes. A sa ceinture, elle avait sa dague. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et prit son arc et son carquois. Elle passa une grande partie de la matinée à tirer, l'autre au combat à l'épée. L'arc, la dague et les flèches venaient d'Elrond. Depuis qu'elle les avait recu en présent d'anniversaire, ils ne la quittaient jamais. Sans ses armes elle se sentait nue comme un vers, et perdait le contrôle. Faites lui enfiler une robe et elle n'est plus elle même. La preuve hier soir encore...

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas les deux jeunes nains arriver.

"Bonjour!,cria Kili en manquant de la faire rater son tir.

-Bonjour Kili", répondit-elle alors que la flèche atteint presque le milieu de la cible.

Agacée, elle encocha une autre flèche, et cette fois-ci, réussit. Le jeune nain siffla d'admiration. Saphir se tourna vers eux et arqua un sourcil.

"Vous vouliez me voir?

-Et bien, on sait que la réaction de notre oncle était un peu démesurée, mais nos relations avec les elfes sont quelque peu... compliquées. En tout cas, on voulait vous remercier!

-De rien, j'avais une dette envers vous... Mais vous voulez dire que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne est votre oncle?

-Oui, tout à fait, dit Fili, c'est lui qui s'occupe de nous depuis que nos parents sont...

-Je comprends, moi aussi mes parents sont morts, et c'est le Seigneur Elrond qui m'a élevé."

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait! Elle se livrait à des inconnus!

"Ah, continua Kili en s'exclaffant, votre éducation à dù être terrible alors!

-Si on veux... Elrond à toujours été un bon père, pour moi. Mais entre nous, on s'ennuie à mourrir!"

Les deux nain éclatèrent de rire. Saphir ne savait pas trop où elle en était. Voilà qu'elle annonçait à qui le voulait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même Arwen! Sans pouvoir se stopper, elle continua:

"Un soir, je devais avoir treize ans, je me suis enfuie. Alors vous comprenez que revenir ici n'a pas été facile. J'ai vécu quelques années avec une meute de loupsadorables avant qu'ils se fassent dévorer par les trolls. Depuis tout ce temps, je préparais ma vengeance! Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Je pense que je vais retourner dans la forêt, et vivre ma vie, tranquillement...

-Quel âge avez vous?, demanda Fili.

-27 ans.

-Vous êtes jeune, rétorqua le nain, vous devriez plutôt partir à l'aventure!

-C'est ce que vous faites?"

Les deux nains regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait et chuchotèrent:

"Nous allons reconquérir Erebor, le Pic Solitaire!

-Et nous allons nous débarrasser du dragon qui a volé nos richesses!"

Saphir avait déjà entendu parler de Smaug, le redoutable dragon qui avait pillé Erebor. Elle savait aussi les risques que cela encourerait si ils le réveillaient.

"Vous vous rendez compte que si vous pénétrez dans la Montagne, Le dragon risque de se réveiller, vous imaginez, le nombre de vies sacrifiées pour cette quête? J'espère vraiment que vous savez dans quoi vous vous lançez..."

Fili et Kili se regardèrent d'un air bizarre et acquiessèrent.

L'heure du repas de midi sonna. Saphir qui n'avait pas encore mangé depuis la veille au soir mangea de tout de bon appétit.

Il fut décidé que les nains resteraient quelques jours de plus. Apparement Gandalf avait réussi à convaincre Thorin. Saphir décida de s'attarder, elle aussi. Au moins jusqu'au départ des nains.

L'après-midi, les nains décidèrent de rester en communauté. La jeune fille préféra se balader dans Imladriss. Elle arrivait près de là où était exposée l'épée de Narsil quand elle remarqua Bilbon, regardant attentivement la peinture représentant Isildur, tuant Sauron avec l'épée brisée.

"Alors que tout espoir avait disparu, Isildur, le fils du Roi, s'empara de l'épée de son père. Et Sauron, l'ennemi des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, fut vaincu."

Le hobbit se retourna vivement pour voir qui avait parlé. Saphir s'approcha de lui.

"Ou savez-vous tout cela?,lui demanda-t-il.

-J'ai passé mon enfance ici, parmis les elfes.

-Alors vous voulez dire que, le Seigneur Elrond...

-Non, ce n'est pas mon père ni aucun des elfes vivant ici. Il était mon tuteur, en quelque sorte. Non, mon père était un..."

Saphir se souvint de la mise en garde de Gandalf. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avouer que son père était un elfe.

"Un... hobbit, et ma mère aussi, d'ailleurs."

Bilbon regarda ses bottes sceptique.

"Pourquoi avez vous des pieds d'Homme, si je puis me permettre?

-Et bien, je... viens d'une famille de hobbit différente.

-Vous êtes une Pâle, n'est-ce pas? Ce sont les plus hardis des hobbits. D'ailleurs, pour ma part, j'ai du sang Touque du côté de ma mère, et on dit qu'ils descendent d'une lignée de Pâles..."

Le hobbit paraissait très emballé à l'idée de lui raconter son arbre généalogique, Saphir l'écouta donc d'une oreille distraite, mais si ça pouvait éviter des questions, tant mieux. Au bout d'une heure et demi, Saphir qui commençait à perdre patience, se dit que si il n'arrêtait pas très vite, elle l'assommerait avec n'importe quel objet passant à sa portée. Soudain, il changea de sujet, et lui parla de chez lui. La jeune femme écouta sans conviction. Les mots Comté, Cul-de-Sac, nourriture et fauteuil revenaient souvent dans la discution.

Soudain n'y tenant plus elle dit:

"C'est quoi, Cul-de-Sac?

-C'est le nom de mon smial, dans la Comté.

-Un smial? La Comté?

-Les smials sont des trous de hobbits, mais pas n'importe quel trous, non nos smials sont confortables, un vrai foyer! Et la Comté, c'est un endroit où il fait bon vivre, Aucune aventure d'aucunes sorte...

-Ah, et qu'est-ce qui vous à fait quitter votre... trou si l'aventure vous déplait tant?"

Le hobbit sembla réfléchir.

"Et bien... C'est sans doute mon côté Touque, qui à ressurgit..."

_Et c'est reparti! _Saphir leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis que le hobbit énumérait tous ses cousins du troisième degrès du côté de sa mère. Elle aimait bien Bilbon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bavard quand il s'y mettait!

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu! A bientôt...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, c'est Lyanora! Le chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui est le dernier que je poste avant au moins un mois, car je pars en vacances, donc pas d'accès à internet pour le moment :'(! Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster de nouveau... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Le lendemain matin, Saphir était décidée à poursuivre son entraînement, quand elle se stoppa net. Le hobbit était tout près, dans un bosquet à contempler la nature, et elle n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience de la veille. Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, et frappa Thorin de plein fouet.

"Oh! Excusez-moi!

-Ce n'est rien",répondit le nain d'une voix grave.

Il avait l'air plus doux que la veille, sans toute de meilleure humeur. Il esquissa un sourire:

"Fili et Kili m'ont tout expliqué. Ainsi la compagnie des elfes vous ennuie?"

Décidément elle ne pouvait faire confiance à ces deux vauriens!

"Apparement, vous vous apprêtez à reconquérir un royaume..."dit-elle.

Le nain fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme lui sourit:

"J'espère que vous lui botterez les fesses à ce dragon!"fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La remarque arracha un petit rire à Thorin, le nain la salua et continua son chemin, en solitaire. Il passa devant Bilbon qui jetta un regard en sa direction avant de remarquer Saphir.

_Grillée! _souffla-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle en lui faisant coucou.

"Saphir! Belle journée, non?

-Ah, tiens, monsieur Sacquet! Quelle bonne surprise!"

La jeune fille se força à sourire. Le hobbit qui n'était pas dupe la fixa.

"Je suis désolé pour hier. Je sais que je vous ai ennuyé avec mes histoires, mais vous comprenez, mon chez-moi me manque beaucoup.

-J'avais cru comprendre, oui."

_Et moi je m'excuse de ne vous avoir pas franchement écouté... _s'absteint-elle de répliquer.

Il fit une pause pour regarder autour de lui et continua.

"En tout cas cet endroit est magnifique. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir grandi ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous à pousser à vivre en pleine forêt?

-Sans doute le goût de l'aventure, on va dire que cet endroit était trop tranquille pour moi... J'avais besoin de bouger, de voir le monde. Mais je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais quitté la forêt. Alors je pense que lorsque je partirais d'Imladriss, je vais voyager.

-Mais pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec nous?

-Je ne pense pas que les nains accepteraient...

-Et si c'était le cas? Je suis sur que vous feriez une bien meilleure cambrioleuse que moi.

-Cambrioleuse?

-C'est pourquoi je suis là. Je suis... le cambrioleur.

-Ah oui, pour reprendre Erebor et ses joyaux...

-Vous savez?, dit le hobbit en hochant la tête, En parlant de joyaux, si je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais... Votre prénom, d'où vient-il?"

Saphir avait du mal à se confier et à parler de son passé quand il s'agissait de ses parents.

"Je... C'est ma mère qui l'a choisi, à cause de mes yeux.

-Oh, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très bleus... Quelque chose ne va pas?"

La jeune femme lâcha son arc et se laissa tomber sur le banc en marbre qui se trouvait juste à côté. Le hobbit s'assis à ses côtés et la regarda soucieux.

"Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune, et ça me fait mal d'y penser.

-Je suis désolé... C'est pour ça que le Seigneur Elrond vous à recueilli?"

Saphir hocha la tête. Bilbon décida qu'il était temps de lui changer les idées:

"Et si vous me faisiez visiter Fondcombe? Qu'en dites vous?

-Très bonne idée!"

Elle se leva précipitament. L'entraînement pourrait attendre.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, sans évoquer la Comté ou le passé de Saphir, discutant seulement des merveilles d'Imladriss. Saphir découvrit que Bilbon pouvait être quelqu'un d'agréable et d'extêmement courtois avec qui on pouvait discuter de tout et de rien. Il était clair qu'il aurait apprécié la vie avec les elfes. Elle passa un agréble moment en sa compagnie, visitant chaques recoins de Fondcombe.

Le reste de la journée fut plus mouvementée, lorsque les nains lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux. Ils firent des duels à l'épée, à la hache, des concours de tir à l'arc. Saphir s'amusait beaucoup. Elle appréciait la compagnie des nains, exubérants et tapageurs autant que celle du hobbit, plus réservé. _Sauf quand il s'agit de son arbre généalogique... _pensa-t-elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Ces quelques jours en leur compagnie lui avait montré qu'à plusieurs, on est plus fort. Elle repensa à la proposition du hobbit. Si elle les accompagnait, elle n'aurait plus peur, ne serait plus jamais seule! Elle aurait des amis... Ils n'étaient pas comme les elfes et se fichaient bien des bonnes manières.

Mais avait-elle perdu l'esprit? Elle avait délibérément choisi la solitude! Et ils ne voudraient certainement plus d'elle dès qu'ils sauraient qui était son père... Elle avait besoin de parler à Gandalf. Elle prétexta avoir une envie pressante et courrut à travers Fondcombe à la recherche du magicien. Il était affairé à la bibliothèque.

"Mithrandir! J'ai besoin de vous parler!

-Et bien, chère enfant installez-vous."

Il désigna une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit, agitée.

"Je vous écoute, dit le magicien en prenant place sur une autre chaise.

-Et bien... Voilà. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir ce que je voulais.

-Mais encore?

-Le Seigneur Elrond vous à sans doute expliqué les raisons qui m'on poussé à quitté Fondcombe. Je voulais voir le monde, pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que le temps passe comme beaucoup font ici! Mais je me rend compte que je me suis juste exilée, et c'est encore pire! J'en ai assez d'être seule Mithrandir, j'ai besoin de voir des gens, voyager!

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche?", dit Gandalf.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, découragée. En effet, qu'est-ce-qui l'en empêchait? Le magicien la laissa là, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Elle resta maussade tout le long du repas. Après un bon bain, elle décida de faire une balade nocturne pour se changer les idées.

Elle déambula sans but précis, se remémorant juste son enfance parmis les elfes. En ce moment, elle leur ressemblait plus que tout avec sa chemise de nuit flottant au vent et ses longs cheveux couleur ébène cascadant dans son dos.

Ses pas la menèrent dans une grande salle dallée de marbre. Les colonades se rejoignaient formant une voute. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table en pierre, soutenant une coupole d'argent. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau pure qu'elle contenait. Saphir s'approcha fascinée.

"Enfin vous venez à moi, jeune guérisseuse..."

Saphir se retourna en sursaut et se trouva nez-à-nez avec la plus belle femme elfe au monde : Galadriel, la Dame de la Lorien. Saphir fit une révérence et Galadriel lui sourit.

"Bonsoir, ô Dame ! Je ne crois pas avoir bien compris vos paroles... Je ne suis pas guérisseuse, je me nomme Saphir."

La Dame lui fit signe de s'approcher et dit :

"Je sais qui vous êtes, mais également ce que vous êtes...

-En êtes vous si sûre?,demanda Saphir mal à l'aise.

-Que savez-vous exactement de vos parents, Saphir?

-Seulement que ma mère était une hobbite mon père un elfe, et qu'ils ont été tués par des orcs, mais...

-En effet, cela est vrai, mais vos parents n'étaient pas un simple elfe et une simple hobbite. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de connaître la vérité à leur sujet, ainsi vous accepterez qui vous êtes et vous n'aurez plus peur de vous cacher...

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?,demanda la jeune fille sur le qui-vive.

-Regardez donc..."

Galdriel invita Saphir à se pencher au dessus de l'eau. La masse liquide se troubla soudain, laissant place à un tout autre décor. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Quand ce fut terminé, Saphir s'arracha à sa vision, deux sillons salés coulant le long de ses joues.

"Vous saviez! Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais... vous saviez pour mon don!"

Elle se tourna, la Dame de la Lorien avait disparu. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait ébranlée. Son père n'était en effet pas qu'un simple elfe, et sa mère une simple hobbite! A présent, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plu! Je vais commencer à écrire une fic en parallèle à celle-ci sur les parents de Saphir pour que vous puissiez comprendre ce qu'elle a vu dans la coupole de Galadriel ;) Bon je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite, et bonne vacances ceux qui y sont, sinon bonne chance aux autres! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Salut c'est Lyanora! J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances ;D! Bon voici un court chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Cela faisait trois heures que Saroumane le Blanc sermonnait Gandalf, il ne voulait pas croire en la menace que représentaient le Dragon et le Nécromancien. Il était en train de tervigerser sur l'inutilité de la quête des nains quand Lindir arriva d'un air soucieux:

"Seigneur Elrond! Les nains sont partis, à l'instant! Et Saphir s'en est allée avec eux!"

En effet, après avoir vu ce que lui avait montré Galadriel, Saphir était à présent sur et certaine qu'accompagner les nains étaient la meilleure solution, c'était son destin!

Elle était directement allée au campement des nains qui se préparaient au départ et leur avait annnoncé de but en blanc :

"Pourrais-je vous accompagner pour une partie du chemin? J'ai des choses à faire et il se trouve que nous suivons la même route."

Thorin, sceptique demanda:

"Et que comptez-vous faire?

-Règler une vieille affaire de famille..."

Saphir avait décidé de rester évasive à propos de son entreprise. Le nain accepta, après tout, elle semblait déjà au courant de leur quête et n'était pas contraignante.

"Soyez prête à partir à l'aube!",dit-il sous les exclamations enjouées des nains.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, Fili lui glissa:

"Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit qu'un peu d'aventure vous ferais du bien!"

Saphir se leva à l'heure prévue rassembla aussitôt ses affaires, une toilette rapide et elle était sur pied! Elle avait revêtu sa tunique crème et ses bottes fétiches ainsi que son manteau en peau de loup. Pour une fois, elle s'était attaché les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Les nains finissaient de se préparer quand elle arriva.

Ils se mirent rapidement en marche. La jeune femme n'avait à présent qu'un idée en tête : aller dans la forêt de Mirkwood rencontrer les derniers membres de sa famille.

"Vous allez les suivre?

-Oui

-Vous avez raison d'aider Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Mais je crains que cette quête n'ait mis en mouvement des forces que nous ne comprenons pas encore. L'énigme de la lame de Morgul doit être résolue. Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence, à l'abri des regards, cette chose ne se montre pas. Pas encore, mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance. Vous devez être prudent..."

Gandalf se détourna de la Dame de la Lorien, et fit quelques pas.

"Mithrandir! Pourquoi le semi-homme?

-Je ne sais pas... Saroumane pense que seul un grand pouvoir peut tenir le mal en échec, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert. Je crois que ce sont les petites choses, les gestes quotidiens des gens ordinaires qui nous préservent du mal... De simples actes de bonté et d'amour. Pourquoi Bilbon Sacquet? Peut-être est-ce parce-que j'ai peur et qu'il me donne du courage..."

Galadriel prit les mains de Gandalf dans les siennes et dit:

"N'ayez pas peur, Mithrandir. Vous n'êtes pas seul...

Elle lui dit quelque paroles en elfique et lâcha les mains du magicien, les yeux clos.

"Mithrandir... Prenez soin de la jeune Saphir, elle est porteuse d'un don encore méconnu de tous et son passé la rappelera tôt ou tard. Je vous en prie, protégez la..."

Quand Gandalf ouvrit les yeux, Galadriel avait disparu.

Alors qu'ils quittaient Imladriss, Saphir remarqua l'expression atristée de Bilbon qui regardait la Dernière Maison Simple d'un air nostalgique.

"Monsieur Sacquet! Je vous conseille de ne pas trainer!"dit Thorin, d'une voix forte.

_Le pauvre, il avait l'air de se plaire en compagnie des elfes..._se dit Saphir compatissante.

Ils reprirent leur route en silence. Ou presque. Fili et Kili étaient en train de débattre sur la meilleure façon de tuer un orc.

"Saphir! D'après vous il vaut mieux une flèche en plein coeur ou un coup de poignard?

-Tant qu'il y passe je pense que c'est bon...", répondit-elle sombrement.

Les deux frères la regardèrent étonnés. Elle avait l'air de si mauvaise humeur, soudain! Elle s'éloigna en soupirant, si ils savaient! Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu la veille dans la coupole de Galadriel. Ces monstres avait tués ses parents, les avaient égorgés sans pitié. Elle haissait ces immondes créatures plus encore que les trolls!

Le soir venu, ils établirent leur camp en bordure de la forêt. Alors qu'ils commençaient à préparer le repas, Bofur appela:

"Savez-vous cuisiner, mademoiselle Saphir?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête négativement.

"Je suis une bien piètre cuisinière, je sais seulement rôtir le gibier que je chasse! Par contre, je sais reconnaître les champignons et les fruits des bois comestibles."

Elle s'approcha d'un buisson et cueillit quelques baies.

"Des myrtilles sauvages!"

Avec Ori, ils en ramassèrent assez pour le dessert, ce qui permit à Saphir de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. C'était un être timide et sensible et c'était le plus discret des nains. Après avoir entendu Fili et Kili se chamailler toute la journée, elle était bien contente de passer du temps avec quelqu'un de plus calme, même si ce quelqu'un en question se battait avec un lançe-pierre.

Le jeune nain lui raconta que son père serait fier d'eux si lui et ses frères réussisaient à reconquérir Erebor. Il pourrait enfin faire ses preuves! Chez lui il d'avantage pris pour un rêveur qu'un mineur...

_Cette quête leur tient tant à coeur!J'espère qu'elle sera couronnée de succès. Mais si jamais ils réveillaient le dragon..._

Saphir frissonna. Elle repoussa les sombres pensées qui envahissaient son coeur et alla rejoindre les autres.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Si jamais des orcs étaient dans le coin, vu le boucan qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient cuits! Pensa la jeune femme. Elle se laissa tout de même aller au rire et passa une agréables soirée. La compagnie des nains était rassurante. Elle lui rappelait parfois l'ambiance au sein de la meute, ses jeunes "frères" loups qui batifollaient à longueur de journée. Et Thorin lui faisait étrangement penser au chef de la meute, l'alpha solitaire au coeur de pierre...

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la Compagnie était profondément endormie, la jeune fille encore éveillée contemplait les étoiles du haut de la branche d'arbre où elle s'était installée. Certains peuvent ne pas trouver ça confortable, mais elle adorait dormir de cette façon. Cela lui permettait d'être bien protégée ete de voir sans être vue...

Du haut de son perchoir, elle se surprit à dévisager chacun de ses compagnons de route. Thorin montait la garde, Fili et Kili étaient côte à côte, comme à leur habitude, Bombur ronflait avec enthousiasme en aspirant des papillons de nuit dans ses narines puis les recrachant à chaque expiration. Les autres étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour du feu de camp. Oui, elle les aimait bien. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement, le sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

Encore bonnes vacances et à bientôt!


End file.
